Un soldado que no lucho
by Zarite
Summary: —Fūta escucha la disculpa del Décimo Vongola, Tsuna-nii. Arruga la boca en boca en una linea tensa y siente como las lágrimas caen por la comisuras de sus labios. En medio de los escombros ve un mechón de pelo negro, un pasado de pelo y solloza.—


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**U**n soldado que no lucho.

·

·

·

**S**e lo habían dicho muchas veces y, él como terco que fue en esos momentos hizo oídos sordos, más ahora parecía algo reacio con Tsuna-nii en ese momento, tenía los ojos brillosos a causa de unas traicioneras lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Fūta ocultaba su rojiza cara entre sus puños, sus hombros fuertes y altos desafiaban a no llorar, aunque realmente a él ya no le importaba si llorar o no delante de Tsuna-nii.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo Tsunayoshi, él deseo ser de nuevo un niño para poder gritarle las cuarenta al Décimo aunque eso sería imposible, ya era más adulto que la última vez que lloro. Tenia diecisiete años.

Fūta despego la mirada de sus puños y miro de soslayo a Tsuna-nii, arrugo la frente y dejo caer los hombros derrumbado.

—Lo siento, Fūta.—volvió a disculparse Tsuna, el chico de cabellera castaña enredo su bufanda en su cuello y se levanto de un salto, elevando la barbilla y mordiendo los labios, Sawada sintió pena por el muchacho.

—Tal vez este por ahí, tal vez se escondió. Maldición. No puede estar muerta Tsuna-nii. —ataco abatido, Tsuna cerro los ojos y asintió.

—Gokudera-kun vio como el edificio se derrumbo con ella dentro, ningún guardián pudo hacer nada por ella, Yamamoto ayudaba a Lambo, los demás intentaban salvar sus vidas...

—¡Pero la de ella no! ¿Verdad? —grito alterado, Tsuna retrocedió un paso y mordió sus labios, sus ojos detonaron dolor agudo, Fūta se sintió aún más culpable. —Yo... Tsuna-nii lo siento, lo siento.

—Tranquilo, lo comprendo. —balbuceo apretando los ojos, él asintió.

—Tengo que ir a buscar su cuerpo. —susurro Fūta.

—No tienes que hacerlo, mandare a Gokudera-kun que vaya...puedes, puedes calmarte y descansar. —murmuro Tsuna, él negó.

—Quiero verla, Tsuna-nii. Quiero comprobar que I-Pin en verdad murió por salvar a los demás.

Tsunayoshi asintió y se retiro de la habitación del muchacho, hace mucho que empezaba a acostumbrarse a ser gritado por sus amigos presa de la histeria, pero nunca se llegaría a acostumbrarse a ver a sus amigos muertos, jamás. Todavía podía sentir el sabor amargo de la muerte de Haru, Kyoko y Ryohei, no quería más muertos. Sus lágrimas cayeron en el frió suelo de mármol y jadeo cubriendo su boca.

Fūta entrecerró los ojos cuando entro en el edificio derrumbado, los escombros hacían mella a cada paso, las piedras, vidrio, algún que otro chirrido, causa de más escombros. Palpó con los pies el suelo, parecía que quería caerse en cualquier momento, engullendo a él tal vez. En esos momentos Fūta se sentía desesperado y perdido. Tenía tantas cosas que gritar a Tsuna-nii, tantas lágrimas que derramar por sus amigos, también maldecir a Byakuran y sus secuaces. Arrugo la boca y empezó a tirar piedras contra piedras, escuchando el sonido de ellas, buscando el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña amiga-y algo más para él, aunque tampoco importaba ya ahora, ella estaba ya muerta y, no habría más I-Pin sonriente, menos aún ella aceptando tener una cita con él-, empezó a balbucear su nombre.

Fūta tiro otra piedra contra el suelo y retumbo, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, le dolía la cabeza, los ojos, el corazón. Encontró un pequeño pasador de pelo, sonrió con tristeza, el cuerpo de I-Pin estaba ya cerca. Camino con más lentitud que le fue posible, no queriendo tener ese encuentro con ella, pero el camino se acorto y él quedó viendo la tela desgarrada de la prenda de ropa de la pequeña niña, y un mechón de pelo negro entre las rocas, en medio de esos escombros de la lucha que tuvo ella.

Agacho su cuerpo y se puso de cuclillas, enredo sus largos dedos entre el mechón de pelo y sollozo. Sólo quedaba ese recuerdo.

Un mechón de pelo negro entre escombros y el cuerpo de ella cubierto por ellas.

—Lo siento I-Pin. —mascullo entre dientes apretados, cayendo las lágrimas por las comisuras de su tensa boca. Él debió estar ahí, pero no pudo. Él no era bueno para lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y menos aún para con armas, en la guerra no necesitaban soldados mediocres y patéticos que no sabían ni como apuñalar al enemigo.

Fūta odio con toda su alma la guerra y la vida que se acababa en cada batalla. Una más, otra más y otra.  
Un soldado que nunca lucho y por ello se arrepintió.

* * *

**N**/**A**. —Entre maldiciones y maldiciones Vainilla grita contra los cabrones que son los de Telefonica.— Primero que nada, decir: Que detesto con toda mi alma a Telefonica, me han jodido, llevo intentando subir está historia hace tiempo, sin embargo el condenado —cabrón, puto.—internet no me dejaba, se me iba y venía, no tenía ni tiempo para hablar bien por el msn, se me iba todo. ¡Cabrones! ¡Espero que os las paséis mal!

En fin, ya dicho de antemano que intentaré irme mejor a un chat —mejor si es un café chat—y hacer más fics, que creo que podré subirlos ahí. =)

En fin, espero que os guste. Pareja Crak.

¿Hibari/I-pin? Me mola, sin embargo, se me hace más difícil escribir de ellos, es que Hibari es tan...sádico, e I-Pin tan...cute que cuesta un montón xD

Adios.


End file.
